Sleepless Nights
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: When Olivia cannot sleep due to insomnia Alex tried to help her in more ways than one! One shot for HKS! Enjoy!


**Sleepless Nights.  
**

So, this is re upload for Sleepless nights as it needed a spell check ect!

A one shot for HKS!

When Olivia cannot sleep and it is up to Alex to help her.

Fluffy and that!  
Please read and review, again, means a lot!  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

"Liv, baby... it's 20 past 2, can you try ad sleep?" Alex asked rolling over.

"I can't..." Olivia replied annoyed at best.

Alex sighed, she knew she had to do something... Laying there for a moment to see if anything else changed she pulled back the cover to reveal her knickers and tank top making Olivia smile before she got out of bed.

"Where do you think your going?" Olivia smiled pulling her back before placing a kiss on her lips.  
"I'm gonna help you sleep." Alex said looking her girlfriend up and down to see she had no clothes on.

"How you planning on doing the counsellor."  
"Well, the baths big enough for 2." Alex said with a cheeky grin before moving into their en suit. Olivia smiled, she suffered from dreadful Insomnia it almost killed her a time or to but still, she loved how Alex knew all about how to help, the poor woman had even done research on it, but baths and massages normally worked for the detective. Even better when they're both together.

* * *

Running the bath Alex's mind went from one thing to the next thinking about everything and anything at this point to keep her awake.

Yes, it was annoying getting up in the middle of the night to help your partner sleep, but my god she loved the fact her and her lover could sit with in the bath, without a care in the world, and just love each other.

Walking back into the bedroom she was met with the sight of Liv laid on her stomach face in the pillow, it had been a long day for the detective, this evil son of a bitch just wouldn't stop... the things he did to some children almost broke Olivia's heart. Moving on the bed so she was near Olivia, Alex began to work her magic, by rubbing her girlfriend's shoulders and back hoping it would do some good.

"I love you so much Alex." Olivia muttered lifting her head up a little.

"Come on love, I've run the bath." Alex said kissing her exposed shoulder.

Moving Olivia smiled, she was so grateful to have the blonde in her life, it was such an amazing feeling to have someone love you who wasn't crazy and who wasn't scared of your job.

Getting in the bath she loved how it was big enough for Alex to sit behind her.

Using a bath cloth Alex began soaking Olivia's back trying to make her relax.

"Baby, how can you expect me to relax when you're sat behind me...naked?" Liv asked with a smile.

* * *

"I could get used to this." Olivia said as Alex began rubbing her back, the bath had gone cold over an hour ago so Alex had told Liv to go lay down.

"Do you ever think about us?" Alex asked rubbing lotion on to the detectives back.

"How do you mean?"  
"Well, our future?" Alex asked simply, kissing the detective's neck.

Olivia lifted her head again wishing she could turn around and kiss the A.D.A more.

"Not really, I think about us now because we're happy." Olivia answered as honestly as she could.

Alex would have said something else but a rumble of thunder caught her attention instead.

"I think we'll be happy in the future, I mean come on... we can't go a day without touching each other up." Alex said with a smile as lightning lit up the room.

"I want a family with you Alex, that's what I think about, it's what I dream about, I want to be happy with you, and I want a family with you." Liv said trying to get up, waiting for Alex to get off her before she turned over.

"Really?" Alex asked trying to make sure she wasn't hearing things.

"Really, Why, do you ever think about us?" Olivia asked turning the tables.

"I do, a lot. Dreaming about how we could have a massive house upstate with a front porch and a white fence with little kids running around." Alex said with a smile.

"I can go to work and you can stay home making lemonade." Olivia said leaning up to kiss her.

Kissing her back Alex tried to turn it into something more, but Olivia wouldn't let her.

"An hour ago you were shattered, now you want me?" Liv laughed.

"Well you woke me up..." Alex said quietly scanning her girlfriend.

Olivia moved forward to capture the blonde's lips, figuring that they were now both awake, so what difference would it make.

* * *

Finally after 2 hours of sex, talking and tea Olivia finally drifted to sleep.

Alex had tried but the thunder and lightning had caught her attention, and to her dismay had caught Pat's attention to. Getting out of bed she walked out to get her 1 year old son. Calming him down and soothing him to sleep she thought about the stuff she told Liv, living together having a front porch and white fences and lots of kids running around, live a dream American family.  
She smiled as her son lay in her arms.

Alex stood for a moment, thinking, and thinking about how she pictured her future.

Walking back into her own room, Patrick still in her arms she looked at Liv's sleeping form then to her sons.

Soon her and Liv would be married, all 3 of them would have the same name, Alex would be able to get back to work, maybe they would find some balance in there lives.

Taking Pat back to his own room and putting him to sleep, she smiled, Liv's insomnia didn't matter, the storm that work up Pat didn't matter, none of it matter at that moment, walking out she looked at the photo on the wall of all 3 of them a few days after they brought Patrick home.

Alex smiled, almost laughed with joy at the photo, if her dream was to be in love, in a big house with a lot of kids, she was already part way there.

* * *

"Alex baby? What you doing up?" Olivia asked standing in the door way.

"The storm woke up Pat." She said with a smile. Olivia took her girlfriends had and took a few steps so they were in the door way of their sons room, give it a few months we'll be married and we can be the perfect little family.

"Well almost perfect..." Alex began.

"How so?" Olivia asked pulling her toward the bedroom.

"To be happy I want a baby to be the cause of my sleepless nights, not you." Alex said with a laugh as they got into bed.

"You love it, I know you do." Olivia commented, as they lay down in each others arms.

"I love you."  
"I love you to Alex."

* * *

So... What do you think?  
I really need to find more ways to end one shots...  
Or do you guys not read the A/N? Anyway...  
Hope you like it!  
This is for HKS, Hope it's what you wanted!

Please review it does mean a lot!  
Bethanyy!


End file.
